Thermal insulation comes in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, materials and configurations, and they are used for many applications to keep heat in or keep heat out of a system. Heat shields are one example known to be used in vehicles (e.g., automobiles) to insulate various parts of a vehicle exhaust system. However, heat shields are relatively expensive to make or purchase and expensive to install or replace when needed.
There is a continuing need for better and more cost effective ways to insulate systems (e.g. a vehicle exhaust system.